BearlyPanda
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Early Life: The Orphanage A long time ago, back before I knew what freedom was, I was a young Tigran, orphaned without a clue who my parents were. I believe they may be slaves to the southern elves, because found with me was an emerald knife with the word "Freedom" engraved on it. Because I was a tigran in a city of humans, i was without any friends, and blamed for nearly everything that went wrong. If something went missing, blame panda, if someone's animal mysteriously died, blame panda. Even when the Mayor was murdered, blame panda. When the mayor was murdered, i needed to run for my life or be wrongly executed. Luckily i had been preparing to run away soon anyway. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and at some times even faster. I kept running until i met another of my kind, who told me that i could use a nearby blimp to get to the continents main town and take a boat to Regalia, where i would not need to run. I listened to them, and got on the first blimp to the town, and after that the first boat to Regalia, the first boat to Freedom. Enroute to Regalia: The Journey On my way to Regalia, many strange things happened. First off, a rock fell out of the sky and landed on the boat. I reached out and touched the rock, which promptly zapped me to the point of passing out. When i woke up, i found that there was a strange veil surounding me, and that there was sparks flying off of my fingertips. I later found out that I had learned magic from the rock. I was then attacked by pirates a week later. I watched them loot the ship next to us, then our own ship. I thought of how cool it owuld be to be a pirate, miles away from anyone who could keep me down. That would be my goal, for that would be true freedom. These pirates were famous, for I recognized the captain almost instantly, SilverAlbatross. He was my piratical hero. Luckily for me, he left enough food on the boat for me to make it to Regalia. Maybe it was because i told him he was my hero, and that i wanted to grow up to be like him. He probably counted on me joining his crew later in life, and seeing my combat skills against his other pirates, i wouldnt blame him. With my bare fists i knocked someone's sword out of their hand and used it to protect myself from another 3 pirates. I didnt even attack anyone, i just defended myself. Then the pirates left and i made it to regalia, not a copper in my pocket. In Regalia: The Assault When i got to Regalia, I tried to get a job. I had met the queen before she was the queen, so she let me be one of her royal guards. One day, i was on guard duty and i was shot in the face by a rebellious citizen of Regalia. I then retired from guard duty and wandered the streets without any money left. I stumbled upon a tavern and applied for a job. After numerous days, the owner finally let me a barkeep. Now i brew drinks for him and sell them at the bar. This is where i am now, so there is nothing left to say. Gallery Category:Members